villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Turner (Matchmaker Mysteries)
Rachel Turner (Tanya Clarke) is the main villainess from the 2019 Hallmark film, Matchmaker Mysteries: A Killer Engagement, the first film of the Matchmaker Mysteries series (airdate October 6, 2019). Introduction Rachel Turner is the COO of Scheller Development, and she was introduced as being part of the engagement party for the company's owner, Aaron Scheller, who was set to marry hair salon co-owner Emma Patterson. Emma is spotted running upstairs by main protagonist Angie Dove, only for Emma to later emerge and fall down the same flight of stairs, due to having been stabbed to death. Suspicion ended up falling on Aaron, prompting Angie (who set up the couple) to assist detective Kyle Cooper in investigating Emma's murder. Amomg the list of suspects was Emma's cousin and salon co-owner Piper, as well as Aaron's estranged son, Declan. After Aaron's past romantic history was uncovered, the film's progression revealed that among his list of past lovers was his attorney, Rose Grace, and Rachel herself, though Rachel revealed to Angie that she was in a relationship with her co-worker, Phillip Price. Emma's ex-boyfriend, Beau, was brought in as a suspect, only for Beau to reveal that he was paid to sabotage Emma and Aaron's relationship by claiming that Emma was cheating on Aaron with Beau; a claim Aaron knew was false. The attempt to use Beau as bait to find the sinister benefactor resulted in Kyle saving Beau from being run down by a running van, though the driver's identity wasn't known. The investigation ended up revealing that someone at Scheller Development was embezzling from the company, and while it was also revealed that Declan took over $17,000 for his gambling debts, an additional $100,000 was also taken. Jake revealed that he had arrested Phillip for the embezzlement, adding that he had done this before and had taken a total of a half of a million dollars. Reveal Angie suspected that Phillip was being set up and Emma's murder actually was a crime of passion, leading to Angie phoning Aaron's ex-wife, dentist Meredith Warren, regarding details on Aaron's affair. Dr. Warren gave Angie a box containing evidence of Aaron's infidelity, with a lipstick-smeared handkerchief being among the contents. The lipstick was a match to the smear that was found at the scene, and after phoning Kyle, Angie went to Aaron's home to check on him, only for Aaron to state that he was fine and tell Angie to leave. Angie came back and warned Aaron that he was in danger, only to be confronted by Rachel, who appeared with a gun in her hand, revealing herself as the true killer. As it turned out, Rachel's relationship with Aaron was illicit, and she had hopes that they would end up together, only to become enraged when Aaron met Emma. Rachel paid Beau to end the relationship, but his failure and their engagement sent Rachel on a deranged tailspin. As the villainess revealed, Rachel actually had designs on killing Aaron, but after seeing Emma, the scorned madwoman murdered her instead, doing so by stabbing her to death with a letter opener. In addition, Rachel was behind the embezzlement; using her relationship with Phillip as her own alibi. Angie stated to Rachel that Emma had ended the engagement, responding to Rachel's threat to do so to prevent Declan's own embezzlement from being exposed. However, the evil Rachel responded to Angie by voicing her anger over the way Aaron looked at Emma after the breakup, adding that Aaron would never look at her that way. The villainess pointed her gun at Aaron and vowed to kill him, but Kyle's arrival at the front door allowed Angie to kick the gun from Rachel's possession. Afterwards, Kyle arrived at the upstairs office and arrested Rachel. Gallery Evil Rachel.png Rachel Arrest.png|Rachel being arrested by Kyle Cooper Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Delusional Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested